Field of the Invention
This invention is about the art, science and technology of smoke screening. Smoke screen three “areas of release” are AIR, LAND and SEA. The “three areas of importance” of smoke screening tactics are at SEA, perhaps LAND use and surely AIR being last. This is my personal opinion for today's U.S. Military need for smoke screening during conflicts.
Description of the Related Art
Smoke screen development was tried for over 2,000 years by the greatest armies: the Romans, Vikings, Germans, British, Americans and others. It was a World War II invention that made a smoke screen a meaningful component in military planning. One of the earliest recorded uses of smoke screen in combat was the burning of green vegetation by the Romans. In all early smoke screen attempts the method employed was direct flame contact with combustible materials; these combustion methods were mostly uncontrollable.
An important improvement during World War I was the smudge pot that allowed the burning of oil by contact with a heated metal plate; this avoided direct flame contact. It was more controllable and it produced a much thicker smoke. However, large amounts of oil were required to make the amount of smoke needed. During World War II the Alonzo Patterson system was developed, and military strategy was forever changed by the numerous offensive and defensive advantages created by the first ever effective large area smoke screen; there have never been any complaints from the troops about health problems when using the Patterson smoke screen system.
Smoke screens were used extensively during the Vietnam War. In wars since the Vietnam War there have been several military disasters—totally or partially—for not using smoke screens. There is no training in the use of smoke screening in any of today's U.S. Military Forces, at least to my knowledge. However, some of the Marines' assault amphibious vehicles (AAV7s), has an engine-generating smoke screen capability; they never use them for smoke screening.
This invention will eliminate leaking tanks, plugged up exhaust nozzles, loose control values, inaccurate pressure gauges and regulators found in earlier and present smoke screening systems. No high-pressure containers are required. No massive and bulky structures are needed. This invention is effective and relatively economical.